Invasão MESMO azarada!
by KnucklesGirl
Summary: ONESHOT! Dois escritores decidem invadir a Ordem de Madalena afim de ferrar a vida de um certo Pecador mas muitos inconvenientes aparecem pelo caminho. Fic dedicada ao FireKai


**Bom dia, boa tarde ou boa noite caros leitores! Eis a minha primeira fic de Chrno Crusade (decididamente não sei se é Chrno ou Chrono. Tou…confusa…) na qual…bem, era o meu costume torturar as personagens…(fazer o quê? Eu sou assim! Não há remédio!) mas nesta fic acontece precisamente o contrário! Esta fic é dedicada ao FireKai, pois sem ele, eu nunca teria conseguido fazer os downloads deste anime. Muito obrigada !**

**Aviso: As personagens de Chrno Crusade não me pertencem, mas estou cá para lhes atormentar a vida! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Fic: Invasão azarada**

Planeta Terra. Continente americano. Nova Iorque. Ano de 1925 salve-me o erro.

Era um dia com muito sol a pedir mesmo para ir para a praia bronzear as camadas. Mas a vida de freira é danada e nem esse direito que é duro como o osso faz frente á Abominável Bruxa da Ordem Irmã Kate. Não se admite pois não? Mas quando se quer encontrar um irmão desaparecido há sei lá quanto tempo é necessário dar ao dedo, puxar o gatilho e dar um tiro ao Aion, gozar a vida que é curta e dar o berro com um demónio borrachinho e Tudo de Bom e…

FireKai: Sim, sim, sim, sim, tá, tá, tá, tá, KnucklesGirl, a malta já percebeu!

KnucklesGirl: Ora, então? Nunca se sabe demasiado. Quanto mais se sabe, mais depressa se envelhece!

FireKai: CREDO! Vou passar a viver debaixo da ponte!

KnucklesGirl: Tou a gozar, bacano…

FireKai: Tás aqui, tás a gozar e vais levar um pontapé no rabo!

KnucklesGirl: Desculpa pá…quando é que entramos?

FireKai: Aonde?

KnucklesGirl: Á Ordem de Maria Madalena, bacano! Ainda há cinco minutos combinámos invadir a propriedade, fanar umas quantas iguarias, ferrar o dente a uns pastéis de Belém, mandar a Irmã Kate dar banho ao cão, explodir o quarto da Rosette e ferrar a vida do purple boy, hehe!

FireKai: Pensei que iámos apenas ferrar a vida do PURPLE HAIRED BOY, KnucklesGirl! Confessa, inglês não é o teu forte!

KnucklesGirl: Ya, sabes, é quando se tem uma professora que não faz um corno durante as aulas e…acontece-me isto…é triste!

FireKai: ¬¬ Err…ok! Agora…como é que entrámos?

Agora dá para ver que estávamos no lado de fora do portão da Ordem de Maria Madalena, mas como todos nós sabemos, tem lá um sistema de segurança topo de gama, bom e eficaz e sem contar com os pitbulls a ranger a dentuça na entrada…

KnucklesGirl: No problem, depois de muito trabalho árduo da parte dos meus neurónios, arquitectei um plano infalível!

FireKai: Desde que não sejam um daqueles teus planos que nos fazem correr mil á hora com os pitbulls no encalce e a gritar pela mamã…

KnucklesGirl: Queres apostar?

Dois minutos depois:

KnucklesGirl e FireKai: MAMÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃ! (a correr mil á hora, com os pitbulls no encalce)

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM (sabe Deus como, mas acabámos de saltar o muro da propriedade e AINDA com os bichos atrás de nós, a ladrar como bestas, até subirmos a uma árvore)

FireKai: Arf arf…ora bem…(sacou uma calculadora do nada), a correria rendeu os ténis rotos, cabelo despenteado, músculos doridos, o gel seco, litros de suor e voz rouca! Isto tudo dá…(mostrou-me a calculadora) Passa pra cá a massa!

KnucklesGirl: GRANDE LATA! Não foi assim tão mal pá!

FireKai: Não, foi pior! Até estou a ser generoso! (metade das suas calças tinha sido arrancada, ficando a estilo do Daichi)

KnucklesGirl: Mas conseguimos entrar e isso já é rentável! Agora vamos mas é procurar pela vítima!

FireKai: Mas como é vamos fazer isso sem que nos despacham?

KnucklesGirl: Tive outro plano! Hehehe…

FireKai: Vai me dar vontade de te matar?

Cinco minutos depois…

FireKai: EU VOU TE MATAR, KNUCKLESGIRL!

KnucklesGirl: Não reclames bacano, estás bué com esse disfarce!

FireKai: Porque diabo tinha de me vestir que nem o padre Remington?

KnucklesGirl: Olha, pelo menos não estás a estilo freira como eu! Este vestido tá ma apertar as ancas…

FireKai: A tua anágua (roupa de baixo feminina usada antigamente) tá te um pouco larga e não dá para ver as tuas…

KnucklesGirl: FireKai, agora calas-te sim?

Mas ele não se calou. Quando chegámos á aquela fonte do claustro…

KnucklesGirl: Muito bem, rever o programa…o quarto do Chrno deve estar algures no dormitório mas…

FireKai: Ei, ele não dorme cá fora?

KnucklesGirl: Naum sei Fire…(fiz cara feia)¬¬U

FireKai: Quié!

KnucklesGirl: Atrás de ti…

E ele olhou. Lá estavam…

Irmã Anna, Marie e Claire: KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

FireKai: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU

Irmã Anna (já a dar graxa): Olááááá! És novo por cá? Como te chamas?

Irmã Marie: És tão fofinho…estás livre esta noite?

Irmã Claire: O vermelho da tua cara fica-te tão bem!

FireKai (encabulado): Bem…err….eu…bem…

KnucklesGirl: Agora é que destes com a língua nos dentes, hehe!

FireKai (sussurrando): Deixa-te de fitas e despacha estas melgas!

KnucklesGirl: Mas elas estão aos teus pés e tou a curtir com a cena! Não era isso que querias?

FireKai: Não desse jeito! Ainda sou novinho e não chego para três! Faz qualquer coisa!

KnucklesGirl: Tás por tua conta, meu filho.

FireKai: ¬¬ Só a mim…

Pouco tempo depois, perto da igreja…

KnucklesGirl: Pá, FireKai, elas são todas tão boazonas, cheias de curvas e com algum silicone e tu deste-lhes com os pés antes que elas pudessem saber a tua hora de banho favorita! Francamente…

FireKai: Ora, elas não fazem o meu género e…(parou com os olhos pregados á frente e com cara de quem viu os D´ZRT)

KnucklesGirl: Vistes os D´ZRT? (lol)

FireKai: É…é…AZMARIA!

KnucklesGirl: Enfiastes o pé na pia?

FireKai: Não! Olha é a Azmaria! (apontando para a janela da igreja onde se via o grupo de coro, no meio deste, a Azmaria)

KnucklesGirl: Ah, a albina! Aquela que levou na maçarola umas quantas vezes na tua fic do casamento.

FireKai: Foi mal, lol!

KnucklesGirl: Primeiro a Ming-Ming, depois a Reika, agora ela? De quem vais te babar a seguir? Da Tomoyo? (parei um pouco) Olha ela a sair…

FireKai: É MINHA!

ZIUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

KnucklesGirl: OO Não perde tempo!

FireKai (numa velocidade estonteante): Ei Azmaria! Cu cu!

Azmaria: Hã? (virando o rosto para trás)

Aposto que já devem ter adivinhado como é que a fedelha reagiu assim que viu o FireKai feito lunático a correr em direcção dela com os olhos em forma de coração e a pedir beijo…

Azmaria: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! PADRE TARADO! FUGIU DO HOSPÍCIO! ACUDAM-ME!

FireKai: Quê? Onde? (travou a fundo)

KnucklesGirl: Boa malha, FireKai. (dando palmadinhas ás costas dele)

Rosette (ouvido de longe): Azmaria!

KnucklesGirl e FireKai: OO?

Rosette (chegando ao pé da santinha): O que passa?

Azmaria: Aquele padre (aos soluços)…quer…me violar…BUÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ!

POF

Rosette e FireKai: OO

KnucklesGirl: Ela estava a pedi-las!

Rosette: Vocês…(com olhar satânico)

FireKai: Ferrou…

KnucklesGirl: …a dobrar…

Rosette: Iááááááááááááááá! (sacou a sua pistola, infelizmente carregada)

TRÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ TÁ (fazem de conta que é o som de tiros)

FireKai e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (a fugir que nem raposas em época de caça, entrando…ahm…no dormitório feminino)

Não tardou que toda a Militia fosse convocada. Também não tardou que nós ficássemos entre eles e a parede. (tínhamos a cabeça a prémio, que azar!)

Rosette (á frente do cerco de Militias com a arma engatilhada): Vocês são camaradas do Aion ou coisa do género?

FireKai: Hã?

KnucklesGirl (sussurrando): Eles pensam que somos demónios ou outro bicho qualquer! O que fazemos?

FireKai: Eu sei lá, estamos feitos ao bife! Isto pode piorar?

Irmã Kate (aparecendo do nada): Posso saber o motivo de todo este chinfrim?

KnucklesGirl: ¬¬U Acabou de piorar…

FireKai: Ai, só me resta um jeito. Espero que a Ming-Ming me perdoe por isto…

KnucklesGirl: FireKai, o que vais fazer?

FireKai: Vou tirar-nos deste sarilho! Relaxa.

Estarmos rodeados de Militias não era motivo para pensar que ele podia dar conta do recado e muito menos para relaxar. Porém, este estava decidido e deu uns passos á frente, disposto a arriscar a sua própria pele para atingir os seus fins.

FireKai (com voz sombria): Rosette…

Rosette: Não te mexas ou eu disparo! (isto era mesmo sério!)

FireKai: Rosette, não deixes levar-te pelo ódio sem que aches o teu verdadeiro amor.

KnucklesGirl: O que ele vai inventar…(já estava a temer o pior)

Rosette: O que estás para aí a guinchar?

FireKai: Rosette…tu…aceitas…ser…(pôs a mão no peito)…a minha…noiva?

Essa foi podre! O meu queixo caiu até ao chão, a Rosette ficou com os olhos com o tamanho de pratos e a Militia simplesmente petrificou-se…

Rosette: …(não conseguia reagir)…nem por isso! (começou a avançar com a arma engatilhada)

FireKai (recuando): Rosette, eu sei em que estás a pensar, por favor não deixes que o nosso amor se censura pelas regras desta espelunca…

Rosette: Bem podes sonhar!

FireKai: Meu amor…

KnucklesGirl (tocando-lhe no ombro): Posso ser a madrinha?

FireKai (num acto de desespero, ajoelhando-se no chão): Rosette, eu amo-te do fundo do meu coração (essa deve ser a declaração mais velha da História), por favor diz que sentes o mesmo por mim...

Rosette (encostando a pistola no nariz do FireKai): Eu sou uma freira pá! Existem regras para isso! Diz adeus!

KnucklesGirl: O facto de tu estares apaixonada pelo Chrno não viola sei lá quantas leis da Natureza?

Mais uma vez a malta petrificou-se, mas coube á Rosette ir parar ao reino da Lagosta Cozida e aproveitámos de sair dali de fininho.

KnucklesGirl: Bela representação, sim senhor! Quantos Óscares ganhastes?

FireKai: Ora, não foi fácil! Ela era um osso duro de roer!

KnucklesGirl: Mas ao fim ao cabo acabei por ser eu a salvar o dia! Ficas a dever uma!

FireKai: Nope, a tua ajuda só vai servir para descontar um pouco pelo que me deves quanto aos prejuízos causados pelos pitbulls!

KnucklesGirl: Não custa nada tentar.

As buscas pelo Chrno puderam prosseguir mas passadas duas horas…

KnucklesGirl (já passadas dos carretos): Mas que diabos se enfiou aquele demónio de uma figa?

FireKai: Ás tantas fugiu! Por eu não faço o mesmo?

KnucklesGirl: Não vou responder a isso, senão ainda me entra mosca! Se eu fosse uma demónio, onde é que me esconderia?

FireKai: No teu quarto?

KnucklesGirl: Não tinhas dito que o Chrno dorme lá fora?

FireKai: Se calhar está no túmulo da Maria Madalena!

Até tinha lógica! Por isso, com mapa na mão e pasteis de Belém noutra (uma missão destas dá fome!) fomos em busca do tal túmulo, que era o local onde a Rosette e o Joshua conheceram o demónio. Ele sido lá selado e blá blá blá blá, vocês sabem isso melhor de eu…Quando lá chegámos…

FireKai: Ok, fazemos o seguinte…eu abro da porta e entramos de rompante, certo?

KnucklesGirl: Sim, certo, apesar de não te ouvido nada que tinhas dito pois eu estava a pensar na morte da bezerra. Bora lá!

BUM (com um pontapé, o FireKai abriu a porta e entramos na câmara (até aqui sem problemas) O pior foi que vimos lá dentro…)

Chrno (em cima do caixão com uma escova a fazer de microfone): _Tanto tempo esperei por ti! Zium zium _(a fingir que tocava uma guitarra)

_Para agora acabar assim! Zium zium_

_PARA MIM TANTO ME FAZ_

_NÃO BASTAM COISAS BOAS, COISAS MÁS_

_AO MENOS DIZER-TE_

_NUNCA EU JÁ FUI…_

_É ÉÉÉÉÉ!_

Chrno, FireKai e KnucklesGirl: _PARA MIM TANTO ME FAZ!_

_JÁ NÃO VOU VOLTAR ATRÁS!_

Chrno (para ninguém em especial): Obrigado, obrigado, eu muita bom, eu sei que sou. Não empurrem que ainda tou fraco e…(deu-se em conta que não estava sozinho)…QUEM É QUE SE ATREVE A INCOMODAR A DOCE CARCAÇA DA MINHA AMADA?

FireKai e KnucklesGirl: Nós! Algum problema?

Chrno: Mas o que é que…VOCÊS OUTRA VEZ?

FireKai: Ahahahahahahahaha! É inacreditável que Chrno, o Pecador, cante músicas do D´ZRT após o jantar, e ainda por cima, sem cobrança ao mobiliário! Ficou tudo gravado aqui, ó! (apontando á câmara digital na sua mão)

KnucklesGirl: Que tal pormos esse vídeo como abertura no jogo de futebol?

FireKai: Granda ideia! Aposto que ganhamos uma pipa de massa se o vendermos na Internet!

Chrno: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXX

KnucklesGirl: E se for na Sapo ADSL? Ou no Google?

Chrno: ¬¬XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

FireKai: Nah, isto vale ouro, sugiro que seja no Clix!

Chrno: NEM CLIX NEM OBÉLIX! BAZAM-SE DAQUI ANTES EU QUEBRA O SELO!

FireKai e KnucklesGirl: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (saímos dali como um demónio nos perseguisse. Lol)

Realmente a única que nós desejaríamos era que o Chrno nos ferrasse a dentuça e ainda por cima na sua forma verdadeira. Seria um pandemónio…

De volta ao portão da Ordem de Maria Madalena…

FireKai: Arf arf…tás a ver? Tás a ver? Eu disse-te que ele não estava aqui! Não serviu de nada termos invadido esta espelunca!

KnucklesGirl: Pois é, pá, tinhas toda a razão…olha lá!

FireKai: Hum?

KnucklesGirl (revirando os bolsos): A dinamite para explodir o quarto da Rosette? FireKai: Ah, deixaste-a cair enquanto fugíamos da Militia. Pensei que não ias dar pela falta…

KnucklesGirl: Chiça banita, e agora? Não me parece que haja alguém suficientemente tapado para acender uma dinamite abandonado no meio de um corredor…

…

BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM

FireKai e KnucklesGirl: OOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (o dormitório feminino tinha ficado feito num oito)

FireKai: Quem terá sido o ou a…

Rosette (ouvida lá do dormitório): NÃO É CULPA MINHA! PORQUÊ? PORQUÊ? POR QUE É SEMPRE COMIGO?

KnucklesGirl (com cara de santa): Eu não sei de nada!

FireKai (fazendo de inocente): Nem eu!

E xau! Bazámos!

**Fim**

**Que tal? Gostaram? É a minha primeira fic de Chrno Crusade, é natural que tenha ficado uma porcaria. Bom, de qualquer modo, o mesmo pedido de sempre: MANDEM-ME REVIEWS! PLEASEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**


End file.
